The father I never knew
by Sydney Games
Summary: What if the CIA thought that it wasn't safe for sydney to live with jack after lauras death??
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept any character you don't recognise.  
  
Summary: Post Laura's death: What if the CIA didn't think it was safe for Sydney to live with Jack?  
  
NOTE: If you see places, show or songs in this fic you don't know they are probably Australian. After all I live in Melbourne but not In the whore part...  
  
******* LA 1982  
  
Jack Bristow was drinking again.  
  
Ever since Laura's death he had been drinking and he could tell the CIA was worried. His daughter was safe though one less thing to worry about in his awful life. The CIA would take care of her. Suddenly his cell rang breaking his chain of thought.  
  
  
  
"Jack Bristow,"  
  
"Jack it's Dr Carlos," Ah the latest CIA shrink although he had to say his student Mrs Barnett had talent after all he had visited them both.  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"The CIA has decided that Sydney is not getting the best treatment and has be taken out of your care,"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"We cannot tell you her location only that she is safe,"  
  
"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER," Jack exploded  
  
"Goodbye Mr Bristow," and the phone went dead.  
  
Jack dropped the phone he had lost his whole family.  
  
"My daughter," he sobbed "My daughter."  
  
***** Hey this mightn't make sense at the moment but it will I promise!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a very long time Sydney Bristow had time to think. Sloane had sent on a solo and she had time to review her life.  
  
She was adopted had no idea who her real parent were. She worked for SD-6 a black ops part of the CIA. Will Tippin her best guy friend had a crush on her and her other best friend Francie was marrying a extremely good looking doctor nem Danny.  
  
That was when she noticed him.  
  
She was surprised it had taken her this long but the man next to her was EXTREMLY good looking and she didn't mean just good looking he was HOT.  
  
He had a European looking face, sandy blonde and amazing bright green eyes and was buried in paper work. The man next to him (who was obviously his partner) was a hard faced, well built man with grey hair and a very serious look plastered across his face.  
  
Her eyes met the man with the serious face and she thought she saw a flicker of recognition go across his face and his expression soften. He quickly turned to his friend and muttered something. The other man turned around.  
  
"Hi my name is Michael Vaughn, what's your?"  
  
although she was travelling on an alias she had an urge to reveal her true identity.  
  
"Sydney Bristow," she said with a smile. Something defiantly happened then. Michael stole a glance at the other man who now looked quite panicked.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"  
  
"Ah right yeah this is Jack,"  
  
"Jack whom?" she was quite interested in this man. Michael paused for a split second.  
  
"Tillerman, this is Jack Tillereman,"  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr Tillereman,"  
  
"Please call me Jack," there was some genuine care with that gesture.  
  
"Sure," she replied with a smile.  
  
Both men excused themselves from the conversation to continue their work and Sydney was left again to think. She had a strange feeling she was going to see them again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney walked into the club in her short ugly new whore dress that had been picked out for her by Arvin Sloane, although he was the head of a CIA black opps division he obviously had no dress sense. Smiling and forcing herself to flirt with a couple of the people at the bar she sat down to observe and pick some different routes of escape if something went wrong. She didn't notice him for about five minutes probably because of the horrible dreadlock wig but it was the same person. She would of recognised those eyes anywhere, it was Michael Vaughn the man on the plane and he was in disguised. That meant one thing- he was an agent.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd she managed to make it across the room in 5 minutes tops. She tapped on the back. He spun around.  
  
"Hi remember me- off the plane?" His eyes flickered with recognition but he hid it well. She knew he was thinking about whether he should remember, he decided to risk it.  
  
"Oh Hi Sydney of course I remember you, care to dance." He stuck out his hand she took it.  
  
"I'd love to," he led her across the room away from his old date as the new song began.  
  
"So who do you really work for," she wasn't going to dance around the subject.  
  
"The question is who do you really work for?" he was dancing around the subject but she didn't understand why.  
  
"Oh I remember the black opps division of the CIA, SD6," Sydney almost gasped how did he know?  
  
"They ain't going to be happy cause the Rambaldi piece is gone, my partner took it a hour ago, but Miss Bristow SD6 is not part of the CIA, You aren't working for you beloved country"  
  
"And how would you know?" she smirked.  
  
"Because I do,"  
  
He turned on his heel and walked out the door and she did nothing to stop him.  
  
****** Authors note********** This has been a really long time but I have been overseas and I couldn't get the Internet. 


End file.
